TV Series
The Oh My Goddess! TV Series began airing in Japan on January 6, 2005, and the last of 24 episodes aired on July 7, 2005. A second series began airing in April 2006. The TV series loosely follows the story of the manga, with some adjustments made for the television format as well as Fujishima's current interpretation of the characters. Episodes What follows is the list of episodes so far, along with a brief synopsis, some screenshots, and a character analysis for each. The synopses are based on the AnimeONE/AnimeYuki translation, and will be replaced with synopses of the official version as it is released. Please note that the episode synopses and analyses on these page will most certainly contain spoilers, so read on at your own risk. Series One * Episode 1 - Are You a Goddess? * Episode 2 - Ah! Those who believe shall find salvation? * Episode 3 - Ah! Studying, a House, and a Goddess! * Episode 4 - Ah! The Goddess and the Queen of the School! * Episode 5 - Ah! Living Under One Roof! * Episode 6 - Ah! Unexpectedly Finding Something Blessed? * Episode 7 - Ah! The Place to Express Your Feelings! * Episode 8 - Ah! Taking an Examination of Love, Starting with a Deviation Value of 30 * Episode 9 - Ah! The Queen and the Secret of the Goddess! * Episode 10 - Ah! Will the Auto Club Win? * Episode 11 - Ah! A Devil has Come and is Creating Calamity! * Episode 12 - Ah! Compare and Contrast Goddesses and Queens? * Episode 12.5 - Ah! An Exchange Diary with a Goddess! * Episode 13 - Ah! Who does Big Sister Belong to? * Episode 14 - Ah! Teaching Practice by the Name of Confrontation! * Episode 15 - Ah! My heart was Stolen by a Goddess! * Episode 16 - Ah! Catastrophe Arrives. An Auspicious Sign Stands? * Episode 17 - Ah! What are ability and effort? * Episode 18 - Ah! Fated Confession in the Moonlight? * Episode 19 - Ah! Don't Gaze At Me With Those Eyes? * Episode 20 - Ah! Save the Goddess, If You're a Man!? * Episode 21 - Ah! The One I Yearn For Is A White-Winged Angel! * Episode 22 - Ah! A Devil's Whisper, Along With A Pot!? * Episode 23 - Ah! The Savior, Together With the Sound of a Flute!? * Episode 24 - Ah! I'm Always With You! * Episode 25 - Ah! Urd's Small Love Story. * Episode 26 - Ah! Being an Adult is Heart-Throbbing? Series Two - Ah! My Goddess: Everyone Has Wings ''' § Episode 1 - Ah! Wish, One More Time! § Episode 2 - Ah! The Troubled Queen of Vengeance! § Episode 3 - Ah! I Offer You This Feeling on Christmas Eve! § Episode 4 - Ah! I Want the World to be Filled with Happiness! § Episode 5 - Ah! The Wavelength That Captivates Love! § Episode 6 - Ah! This is Jealousy!? § Episode 7 - Ah! I Will Fulfill Your Wish! § Episode 8 - Ah! I Want To Be Of Help To You! § Episode 9 - Ah! The Goddesses Decide the Victory With a Date! § Episode 10 - Ah! That One Word I Cant Get Myself to Say! § Episode 11 - Ah! Grab Your Dream With That Hand! § Episode 12 - Ah! The Tears of a Goddess and His Dream! § Episode 13 - Ah! Wake Up! That Feeling! § Episode 14 - Ah! My Dear Cupid! § Episode 15 - Ah! Myself: The Goddess and the Devil? § Episode 16 - Ah! Not Fearing the Darkness, Shine Brightly! § Episode 17 - Ah! The Advent of the Great Demon Leader § Episode 18 - Ah! Do The Devils Have Dignity? § Episode 19 - Ah! A Goddess's Love Can Save the Ninjas! § Episode 20 - Ah! The Place Doesn't Matter As Long As the Two of U's Are Together § Episode 21 - Ah! Would It Be Okay If I Were A Demon?! § Episode 22- Ah! The Goddess's Confession! § Episode 23 - Ah! Everyone Has a Destiny! § Episode 24 - Ah! The Song of Love That Shakes the Heart! Songs '''Opening Songs: * Yoko Ishida - Open Your Mind (Season One, episodes 1-24) * Yoko Ishida - Color of Happiness (Season Two) Ending Songs: * Yoko Ishida - Negai (Season One, episodes 1-12.5, 24) * Yoko Takahashi - Wing (Season One, episodes 13-23) * Yoko Ishida - Our Miracle (Season Two) Links *The official website (in Japanese) *Ah! My Goddess: Bad Goddess: The Anime Video Comic From MangaWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Ah! My Goddess TV